


Rage:  The Unspoken Promise

by Bourbonscars



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:40:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29906085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bourbonscars/pseuds/Bourbonscars
Summary: Set after the episode “Schooled” Consumed by rage after finding out what happened to Jack, will Gibbs be able to contain the beast or will it finally set him free
Relationships: Jethro Gibbs/Jacqueline "Jack" Sloane
Comments: 5
Kudos: 58





	Rage:  The Unspoken Promise

The glass touched his lips and he downed the drink in one gulp. He felt it slide down his throat and made its way to his gut. There was no reaction from his body or mind, he’d already had too many for his body to register any difference. The anger and agitation had consumed him since he’d heard the words, his system was already at full throttle, the alcohol having no more effect on him than if he’d drank a glass of water. He was drinking simply to give himself a sense of normalcy when everything was spinning hopelessly out of control. Part of him was thankful for the lack of effect the alcohol had knowing what he was capable of if it could intensify his feeling right now. Clearing his throat he tapped the glass on the bar and the bartender appeared a second later refilling it. 

“Should I leave the bottle?”

Gibbs shook his head at the question and the bartender walked away. This time he brought the glass to his lips and forced himself to take just a sip. Sitting the glass on the bar, his hand still wrapped around it he stared down into the amber liquid. He’d tried everything he could to tame the emotion within him, the punching bag, the boat, alcohol, hell even coffee, but this wasn’t something that could be tamed. The caged beast needed to be released, and until that happened he would be living in this constant state of agitation. Shaking his head he swigged the last of his drink, stood up, pulled some cash from his wallet and tossed it on the bar. Making his way to the door, he stepped out and in to the brisk night air. He took a deep breath the cold air stinging his lungs. Sticking his hands in his pockets he started the couple blocks walk home. He’d walked to the bar not because he was drinking, but because being in a vehicle only made him feel even more caged. 

There was an easy way to make this all go away…he knew where to find the man responsible for it all, knew beating the man to a pulp would end all this turmoil. Yet he knew as much as it would make him feel better, it would only anger her. Jack’s face flashed in his mind, her face as they stood at the top of the steps and she told him she didn’t want him to look at her as a victim, a fragile tea cup, things that had never crossed his mind. It really was a guy thing, this ingrained need to protect, demand retribution, and avenge; especially when it comes to the woman you lo-, shaking his head he refused to let the word form in his mind. If he allowed it to form it would make it real and he’d have to admit it to himself, to her, to the world. 

He’d followed her when she left the building knowing she’d go to him, for Faith, to protect the one thing that she would lay down her life for. The mamma bear instinct to protect and avenge runs deeper than probably even his and all men’s instinct. He’d sat in his car watching as the man opened the door and she stepped inside without fear or trepidation. The mamma bear within her secure in her ability to decimate anything or anyone that stood in her way. Even though he knew this, he still held his breath waiting for her to emerge, it seemed to take hours, instead of the minutes it actually was. When she stormed from the house, he knew she’d hit him, saw her flexing her right hand then shaking it out as she climbed into the car. He hoped she’d hit him more than once, although once was probably enough. He’d seen her in full protective and survival mode and been witness to the fury it unleashed within her. As she started the car and drove away it took all his strength to not climb out of the car and unleash his own fury on the man. Instead, he started the car and drove back to work, burying his own rage deeper inside. 

Realizing his hands were balled into fisted in his pockets, he flexed his hands as he pulled them out and made the left onto his block. Approaching the house, he paused as he started up the walk and saw the flickering light seeping from the small cracks in the window shades. Glancing around, there was no car in the driveway, no familiar cars on the street out front, or down the block. Normally he would have already drawn his weapon, but again this was not a normal day. Frankly he would love nothing more than to meet an intruder inside and face the person in a bare knuckle fight, a good fight might take the edge off the caged animal within him. 

Walking up the steps to the porch he silently opened the door and the familiar yet elusive scent of her assaulted him. His heart stopped beating, the breath he had just taken caught in his throat, and the beast within him was suddenly confused by the conflicting emotions that surged through him. The anger and agitation tempered by the devotion, the desire, and the emotion he still refused to allow himself to accept. He took the few steps and stopped in the opening of the living room. She was standing a foot away from the fireplace, her arms wrapped protectively around herself, her back to him, staring into the flames. He knew the moment she sensed his presence, say her exhale, her arms fell away from her body, and she slowly turned around. Her eyes smiled at him as she pushed her hair behind her ear. 

The relief of seeing her smile caused his aching lungs to finally demand air and he took a breath as his heart again pumped blood through his veins. Although she smiled, he could see the underlying sadness and anger, both of which he understood but wanted so desperately to take from her eyes. He wanted to ask what she needed, what she wanted, anything he could do to make any of this better or easier for her. There had to be something he could do. 

She sighed and shrugged as if answering his unasked question.

Taking slow deliberate steps he removed his coat and tossed it on the couch as he walked over next to her and stared into the fire.

“Thank you.”

His brow furrowed. “For what?”

“For not giving in to your base animal instinct and beating the guy to a pulp.”

He should have known she would realize he followed her. 

When he didn’t respond, she turned towards him and his blue eyes met hers. That’s when she saw it, sensed it, felt it rush through her, fill the space around her, and then completely engulf the room…the anger. Raw emotion that said more than his words could ever tell her. Emotion so overwhelming she reached out and grabbed the ledge of the mantel for support. She took a deep breath tasting, smelling, hearing, the anger and agitation. It radiated from deep within him. His heartbeat was deafening as she listened to it thump against his ribcage. His jugular was visible on his neck as the blood rushed through his veins like a poison waiting to be released. She could see the animal within him, pacing inside its cage, stalking, desperate for its prey to inadvertently cross its path so it could pounce and bring it down in one quick bloody blow. “Gibbs.” She managed to whisper his name as her hand touched his arm. That’s when she touched the other emotion, the one he tried to hide just beneath the anger and the agitation. The protectiveness was blinding, encapsulating her in a cocoon of light wanting to protect her from all the past and future harm. “You didn’t even know me when it happened, you couldn’t have protected me.”

“I can now.” His voice cracked as he spoke, his mouth completely dry as he continued to try and keep the beast caged.

Her hand slid down his arm and she clasped his hand in hers. Then something, some emotion she couldn’t touch and as she tried to reach it, recognize it, he put his defenses up. The wall shot up between them and she felt as if she’d been punched in the stomach as he mentally pushed her away. Squeezing his hand she stared at him. “What are you trying to protect me from now?” 

He tried to pull his hand from hers and she crushed it tighter. “Don’t.” She demanded. “Stop pushing me away every time I start to get close.” When he remained silent, she took a step placing herself directly in front of him and bringing their joined hands to her chest. She asked again. “What are you protecting me from?” 

His blue eyes looked up and locked on hers. “Me.”

She suddenly realized the emotion he had tried to hide from her, why the wall had went up so quickly the moment she sensed it. She let his hand go and pushed it away. “I told you before, I’m not some fragile tea cup that needs saving.” Her eyes narrowed. “And I sure in hell don’t need to be saved from you.”

His brow furrowed, confused by her reaction.

She scoffed and rolled her eyes. “You’re not protecting me, you’re protecting yourself.” Throwing her hands up, she shook her head. “You think you get to play the angry lover wanting revenge, the cowboy riding in with your white hat to save me. You have no right!” She punctuated the last statement by poking her finger into his chest. “No right when you can’t admit to yourself or me how you really feel.” She ran her hands through her hair. “I don’t need to be protected or saved from you, I just need you…” She sighed as some of the frustration left her voice. “Just you…that’s all.” She watched as his Adam’s apple bobbed up and down but he remained silent and still. Another shake of her head and she turned to walk away. Two steps, that’s all she took, two steps before she was grabbed by the arm, and spun back around and against him. She held her breath as his eyes danced from her lips to her eyes.

“I can’t, not now…it’s too out of control, I’m too out of control.” He let his forehead touch hers as if it would somehow convey to her even more than the words he spoke.  
She closed her eyes a moment, took a deep breath, and took a step back away from him. 

A relief washed over him, she understood, knew enough to walk away. His emotions were too intense, too savage to give in to her now, the beast wanted to be freed and he didn’t want her here for that.

Slipping off her shoes she stepped back to him her brown eyes looking up into blue with a resolve he’d never seen before. “You don’t think I haven’t felt that anger?” She sighed wistfully as her hand patted his chest then stayed palm flat over his heart. “Anger at him…at you. I paced the floor of my apartment, my office countless times my want, my need for you dissolving in to anger because you wouldn’t let me in or even admit there was more between us.” Her fingers fiddled with a button on his flannel shirt. “You let me in just enough, a touch here, a kiss on the cheek, giving me enough crumbs to keep me hoping…the painting making me believe maybe, just maybe if I hold on long enough…” She shook her head. “Then I get angry at myself because I’m an intelligent educated woman and I should know better. I should know…” She let the sentiment trail off. “Then I realize I’m just as guilty, acting like a school girl with the little touches, the subtle flirting, and the looks across the room. Yet never telling you how I really feel.”

He could feel the anger radiating from her yet there was a calm to it…to her. His steel blue eyes searched hers desperately wanting to understand where she had found the calm in the storm. The realization came when her hand tenderly touched his cheek. She may have kept her true feeling from him, but she had admitted them to herself, had given her heart permission to love him even if he could never love her back. Being honest with herself had given her an internal peace that he refused himself. He wanted to taste the calm.  
He grabbed her face with both hand and seized her lips. The animal inside him growled and rattled its cage as he tasted her lips for the first time. God her lips were like honey, smooth and so so sweet. When her lips willingly parted, his tongue slipped inside savoring the lingering taste of her sugary coffee. Fear grasped him momentarily as shards of the walls started to crumble and the understanding seeped in. This would never be enough, one kiss would never satisfy him, one night would never quench the thirst, it would take a lifetime to scratch the surface of her essence.

His kiss was savage and all consuming, her lips burned from his overwhelming need to taste her. She had never been kissed so completely and with so much emotion. His kiss stole the air from her lungs and she breathed in his breath as if it were her own. She inhaled the anger and agitation that consumed him, it rushed through her veins like venom, and her body trembled with the paralyzing power of it. Then suddenly, he was pulling back, his lips drawing away and she chased them desperately trying to hold on to the connection between them. In the chase for his kiss she had pulled him closer as she retreated towards the wall of bookshelves. Her back made contact with the shelves and his body pressed against her causing the animal within to roar. Putting her head back she exposed her throat to him. Her eyes closed and her mouth fell open as his lips instantly brushed against her exposed skin.

He tasted her throat with his lips, with his tongue, memorizing the lines and dip of her throat, the vibration of her purr against his lips, and the heady scent of her skin. He didn’t just taste her, he took in her scent. That scent that had assaulted him for years, a scent that haunted him because he could never place it, but a scent that he instinctively knew was her. A scent he suddenly recognized, should have recognized all along, yet could only comprehend having now sampled it from her flesh. A heady combination of woods…cedar, sandalwood, pine. Had she chosen it for him? The thought was fleeting as the animal seethed, caring little if it was met for him, caring only that it incited his hunger for her. The animal riled, he bit down, his teeth tearing at her flesh. He wanted to mark her, stake some kind of claim, a claim that in the back of his mind he knew he had no right to make. His fingertips clawed up the sides of her body and he heard her whimper. The sound she made gave him pause as if it was made to stop him instead of spur him on.  
When she felt his body suddenly tense, she grabbed his right hand, pulled it from her body and placed it at the bottom hem of her dress and pushed it slowly up under the fabric to her hip. She heard the muffled growl that dripped from his lips as he felt the bare flesh. 

He jerked his head up, his eyes opened and locked on hers…searching questioning as his fingertips dug into the flesh of her hip and the animal within him threw itself against the cage. He wanted to believe this was her normal state of dress, that she hadn’t removed the offending piece of fabric after her arrival. If she had it meant she knew, accepted even expected his reaction. The animal again howled demanding an answer, knowing his freedom was predicated on her response. Gibbs watched as her eyes glanced over towards the couch. Following her gaze his eyes landed on the purse sitting there the minute piece of fabric having been tucked inside haphazardly hung slightly over the side. He slowly turned his head back, his eyes narrowed as he stared at her. He wanted her to deny it, to push him away; to stop all of this before it went any further, afraid if she gave in and allowed the breast to have her it would destroy them. 

Licking her lips, her eyes darted back and forth between his lust-filled eyes and his lips then a whispered. “Please.”

The beast beat against the cage then smashed against it as the walls exploded outward, freed by her action and that one solitary word. 

The dress bunched up around her waist as both his hands clawed at her hips, his lips crushed down on hers the ferociousness causing her lips to bruise from the shear force. She attached back biting at his bottom lip, forcing her tongue into his mouth, wanting to taste that ever present coffee and bourbon…yet it was a battle she couldn’t win. His animalistic hunger for her was too great and she gave up the battle letting him savage her lips, her mouth, her tongue and he growled against her lips when it wasn’t enough. His lips sank to her neck. Her eyes closed as she felt the rough tongue lick up her jugular causing her already erratic pulse to thunder even louder. Then searing lips brushed against the pulse a fleeting sensation before the sharp sting of teeth biting down.

It was no longer about marking her, but devouring her, demanding the hunger he had for her be satisfied. His hands clawed around her body cupping her ass as he thrust against her drawing a low moan from her as she felt his hardness through his jeans. He was so lost in the desire that he didn’t realize she had undone his pants until he felt the hands tugging them down.

The pants pooled at his feet and she wrapped her legs around him and crushed their bodies together wanting him to feel her warmth, her wetness, that she was just as mad with desire as he was. 

He suddenly ripped his lips from her throat and let out an animalistic growl as he thrust against her, once, twice, three times as he wanted nothing more than to be inside her.  
She sensed the turmoil within him, knew he was still desperately trying to hold the beast back. She knew the reasons, knew the demons that still haunted him, the voices deep within that made the strongest, most fearless, most confident man she had ever met doubt everything around him. Reaching between them, she grabbed him and guided him inside her. He never made a sound, but she felt the hands instantly claw into her hips, felt the quick upward thrust and then he was taking her. Her body slammed back against the bookshelves with such force she felt as if the house actually shook. Wrapping one arm around his neck, the other shot out to the side grabbing onto the edge of the shelf needing more stability than holding his body would allow. The air rushed from her lungs with the next upward thrust and her hand clutched at the back of his neck her fingernails tearing into the flesh as she realized he’d given the beast complete control. 

His face was buried in the crook of her neck, his hands at her hips ripping and scratching at her flesh, he ravaged her. There was nothing but her. Her scent as he inhaled deeply, the feel of her body, their connection, and the erotic sounds she made that whispered through the room worming their way inside his head. The animal he’d become savored the victory, taking her with all the anger, desire, and frustration that had accumulated within him over the months, no years that he had denied everything. The depth of his denial and finally having what he’d wanted so long should have caused him to need an immediate release. Instead it fortified him, giving him some superhuman restraint that kept him on edge but would not allow him to give in.

Her body was on fire, knowing, feeling everything he felt…by the fury of his touch, the way he inhaled her very essence, and the unrelenting need with which he took her. She suddenly understood, understood why the beast had finally demanded such retribution of him…he’d denied his feelings for longer than she had even imagined, denied not only the want and the need, the lust and desire, the jealousy and rage, but the even deeper emotion had he’d hidden from her earlier, the emotion that she’s sensed for a moment before this started, the emotion she felt from him now even in the beastly madness. “Jet-” She tried to say the name but the last part was forgotten as she gasped when the teeth sank into her neck and she felt the fingers start rubbing her clit. Her fingernails gouged deeper into his neck and she heard his deep growl against her skin as it reverberated through her body.

He bit down harder, his thrusts becoming short quick jabs inside her as he felt her body start to tremble against him. Again the beast howled he felt her muscles tense felt himself squeezed inside her as she screamed, his name, words, sounds, then collapsed against him. 

She felt the movement even in her orgasm induced haze, knew he was carrying her somewhere, knew he was still hard inside her. She felt herself settle into his lap, the couch; he was sitting on the couch, her body clutched tightly against him. Just as she was about to take a deep breath he was taking her again, his hands clawing up her back desperately trying to claw through the fabric of her dress. Reaching back she was able to unzip the zipper a few inches, but it was just enough.

His hands grabbed each side of the dress where the zipper had been released and ripped it the rest of the way open. Tearing it down her shoulders, he dipped down biting across her shoulder tasting the newly exposed flesh aroused even more by the fact she wasn’t wearing a bra. Jerking the fabric harder down her arms, he felt her slip her arms from the offending fabric, grab it and pull it up and off her body leaving her naked in his arms. His hands suddenly clutched at her shoulders and he slammed her down as he continued his upward thrusts. He wanted to come wanted so much to feel the beast momentarily satisfied, but it refused demanding more.

Her head went back and instantly he was attacking her throat again. He was grunting and groaning, then growling every time she tightened around him. She felt her body start to quiver the need building within her again. Quick powerful jabs of his cock inside her caused her to shudder and she bit down on her lip as waves of pleasure washed over her.  
Keeping her crushed tightly against him, he let one hand sprawl out over her back wanting the added contact of more of her skin. When his palm made contact with the scars some sliver of his rational mind screamed at him…it shouldn’t be like this. He wanted to be tender, gentle, show her the depth of his emotions. Both of his hands splayed out over her back as he slowed. The beast inside howled and thrashed against his chest demanding more unaffected by the silent struggle within the man it inhabited.

She knew why he slowed, knew that tiny sliver of sanity he still held on to held the beast at bay, she could feel his heart thumping uncontrollable against his chest and into hers, even with the sweatshirt he wore still separating their flesh. His muscles were taut desperately trying to contain the animal he’d allowed himself to become. Pulling back she took his face in her hands looking into his eyes. Eyes that barely held a hint of steely blue within the possessed black pools, eyes full of desire, remorse, anger, lust…and that word that continued to go unspoken between them. She brushed her lips against his as she moved to his ear.

His eyes closed and he momentarily stilled as she spoke the words he so desperately needed to hear. The words of acceptance, desire, and complete surrender…then that one word, that one unspoken word that had silenced them both for too long. The inhuman sound of some bestial cry filled the room.

The sound reverberated through her entire body and deep into her soul as he pounded into her again. She felt his fingertips scratching and clawing at each scar on her back as if trying to atone for a crime he didn’t commit. Nuzzling against his ear, she continued her verbal assault whispering everything she’d wanted to say but had allowed the fear to silence. She knew it wouldn’t calm the beast only enrage it. She knew the war going on inside the man, a war comprised of countless battles both won and lost tonight, some she’d helped him win, others he’d won or lost on his own, but this final battle but this final battle was his own, no one, not even she could help him. All she could do was show him, whisper to him, the endless love and devotion she had for him.

Every muscle in his body burned, he was covered in a fine sheen of sweat, and he could no longer take in a full breath. Her words fueled the anger within, anger that was no longer just about the man that had harmed her, but anger now turned inward on himself; anger at his denial, his fear, and his inability to let go of the ghosts that haunted him. The beast had begged for freedom and control having been caged for eons inside him…and now the beast held on knowing she would be his undoing. Once he surrendered there would be no where left for the beast to hide. Forgiveness, peace, atonement, would come when he admitted to himself, to her, to the universe. The beast was suddenly on the defensive, crying out for the walls to go back up, for the shackles to bind him, and for the comfort of the cage to confine him. Smiling, the beast wielded the one weapon he knew always made the walls raise, the shackles tighten and the cage bars close in around him. The ghost of them would be his salvation and the beast used them as he had a thousand times before flooding the man’s mind with memories of them. But this time, this time the memories refused to take hold, flickering, never fully taking hold. The beast wailed, suddenly powerless to stop it, any of it…the words, the release, and finally his own annihilation. Gibbs clung to her, their faces cheek to cheek as the three words spilled from his lips, from deep within his soul and embedded in her ear. Throwing his head back, the release came and the world as he knew it shattered and the only thought that raced through his mind was a prayer that she would be there as he tried to put the pieces back together again.

______________________________________________________________________________

He didn’t know how long he’d been awake he only knew it was long enough for him to realize she wasn’t a dream. That her body was a solid form against him, that her scent was wrapped around him and her breath was warm against his chest. He closed his eyes momentarily the worry and fear gripping at his war torn heart. Opening his eyes, he gazed down at the women in his arms staring at the marks on her neck, knowing without seeing there were marks on her back and hips as well. Part of him wanted to disengage, remove himself from the couch; the blanket around them, her touch, and her body…but something inside him refused to let him move. Instead he continued to hold her. Her body was pressed tightly against him, her breast against his chest, her head against his shoulder, an arm around his waist, the other wedged between then, and one leg wrapped seductively over his. God he wanted to wake up with her in his arms every day for the rest of his life. The though instantly made the worry settle back in and he held her tighter praying her didn’t wake her.

She remained awake and silent in his arms. The sudden erratic beating of his heart having woken her minutes after he stirred. Now she listened to it like some audible guide to the emotional turmoil she knew he was putting himself through over last night’s events. Yet she knew, this time of silent reflection was what he needed and she gave it to him. But she would only allow it for so long, knowing her words were necessary, even if words would fail him. 

His mind raced with images of last night, his anger, the beast, her anger, her acceptance, and the prayer he whispered when the beast was finally vanquished. Last night he’d finally let go of the ghosts spoke the words he’d refused to admit, words he hadn’t spoken since Shannon, words that for him wielded a sense of faithfulness and commitment he’d forgotten he could feel. He would love her until his last breath, even if she walked away. He suddenly swallowed hard as he felt the soft lips brush a kiss against his chest, then another as the hand around his waist caressed up his back. When she lifted her head and looked at him, he expected her to speak, but instead she kissed him. A tender kiss filled with emotion. When she drew back and her brown eyes met his, he wanted to speak, tell her everything he’d been thinking, the worries, the regret, the exhilaration, and the love but his mouth refused to open.

“You can remember them and not let them haunt you, and we can love each other madly, deeply, and completely because you know even given the risk of losing it all, how extraordinary that kind of love is.” Her hand cupped his face. “Acceptance, surrender, whatever you want to call it was because I wanted you, all of you last night.” She pushed him down on his back as she straddled his body and stared down at him. “And I want all of you again. She rocked over his hard cock. “How could you think I would walk away from you, from us, from this.” She chewed at her bottom lip. “When just the thought of you touching me, making love to me, has me dripping wet.” She dipped down and captured his lips. 

He felt her weight lifted off him, felt the hand on his already hard cock, as she rose up then slowly took him in. His hands caressed up her back as he felt the warmth of her envelop him. He moaned into the kiss and she drew back.

She purred as she settled back down onto his lap welcoming him inside her. Her hands cascaded up his chest and she rocked her hips. “For the rest of my life, you are all I want. All I need.” Another purr as she felt him twitch inside her. “And nothing will ever change that.” She leisurely rose up then gradually back down and his hands danced over her ribs to her breasts. Her eyes closed momentarily as his hands cupped her breasts and his thumbs brushed across her nipples. 

He watched as her eyes opened and the brown eyes were dilated almost complete black. Again she rose up, almost completely off of him and back down, over and over again. Her pace painstakingly slow and erotic and exactly what he needed. His hands reluctantly moved from her breast sweeping upwards across her shoulders feeling the raised marks he’d left on her porcelain skin. Then he remembered her statement about not seeing her as a fragile tea cup. Even with the beast gone he still wanted to mark her, wanted to nip his way up the inside of her thighs leave impressions in the tender flesh before tasting her and burying his tongue inside her. 

As if hearing his thoughts, she moaned and swooped down letting her tongue lick across his lips. “Say it, tell me.” She sighed breathlessly.

Pressing his lips to her ear, he whispered the thoughts that had just raced through his mind, afraid if he spoke louder it would somehow break the spell they were under. He knew his voice cracked and he licked his dry lips. The hands on his check clawed into his skin as she whimpered.

Pulling her head back and looking down into his emotion filled eyes, she saw it, felt it hit her full force in the chest and then engulf her body and soul before the words fell from his lips.

“I love you.” His hand cupped her cheek, his eyes boring into hers desperately wanting her to see and hear the depth of the conviction in his words. 

She turned her head and kissed his palm. “You could never say the words and I would still know.”

“You deserve the words.” He sighed as she rocked her hips then started to move over him again. “Jack.” The name came out as a groan of desire.

“Promise me.” She whimpered as she let the fire start to build again.

His brow furrowed, confused as to what exactly she was asking him to promise.

Her lips brushed against his. “You know.” Her forehead touched his and her breath hitched as he worked two fingers between her legs and brushed over her clit. 

“Always.” He growled his hands caressing over her back before wrapping around her and rolling them onto their side. Face to face, eye to eye, he gave her what she asked for…an unspoken promise between them. That even if the words failed him, she would always know the depth of his love and devotion just by the way he looked at her.


End file.
